Timidez
by Onmyuji
Summary: Disculpa a Gokudera-kun. Ni el pasar de los años le ha quitado la timidez con las mujeres, especialmente con la chica que le gusta. TYL!5986.


**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Timidez**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

La pequeña crisis de ansiedad que le dio repentinamente lo obligó a abandonar la sala de espera y salir al área de carga y descarga de pasajeros, apremiando su necesidad de un cigarrillo como nunca antes le había ocurrido.

Esta ocasión se encontraba nervioso. Emocionado pero nervioso. Era la primera vez que viajaba a Italia en un largo tiempo; pero la diferencia radicaba en que se trataba de una especie de favor (autoimpuesto, desde luego). Y es que un día simplemente eres un adolescente y al otro ya tienes edad para tomar la cabeza de la familia Vongola.

Era precisamente este el momento en que Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Vongola Decimo, había sido instruido para hacerse cargo apropiadamente de los asuntos de la familia, implicando que tendría que abandonar su país de origen e instalarse en el castillo Vongola; aunque primero claro, Gokudera Hayato, como su mano derecha, se aseguraría de que el castillo y sus instalaciones fueran adecuadas para su jefe.

Eso y que Tsuna ya tenía algunos problemas con una importante familia yakuza en Japón que requería de su más absoluta atención en la cual se le insistió (no sin un poco de persuasión por parte del ex-arcobaleno, Reborn) que su presencia no sería indispensable.

Luego Yamamoto se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Entonces fue capaz de reconocer que era eso lo que realmente lo tenía nervioso. El hecho de que el abordaje al avión sería en cualquier momento y el guardián de la lluvia ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia. Que no estaría cerca de _Juudaime_ para cubrirle la espalda en caso de que algún bastardo mafioso tratase de ponerse loco y hacerle daño.

Como si eso fuera siquiera posible.

 _Pero no sólo se trataba de eso._

Convencido de que sólo se trataba del estrés generado por el retraso de su compañero, rápidamente colocó un cigarrillo en sus labios y rebuscó brevemente sus bolsillos, en busca del encendedor que lo alejaba de la tranquilidad.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Una voz que Gokudera conocía muy bien lo distrajo de su labor y de inmediato buscó con la mirada la procedencia de ese sonido, encontrando a una castaña de cabellos cortos bastante familiar, saliendo a la misma área que él, con un encendedor en la mano.

—¡Mujer estúpida! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? ¡Es mío!

—¡ _Hahi_! Pues para tu información, se te cayó cuando venías para acá, _Estupidera_. —Reclamó la chica una vez que fue reconocida por el guardián de los Vongola, caminando hasta él con pasos firmes y decididos, para luego arrebatarle el cigarrillo de los labios y destruirlo entre sus dedos sin titubear ni por un instante.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpida mujer?

—¿Acaso olvidas que le prometiste a Tsuna-san que dejarías el cigarrillo? —Gokudera se encogió de hombros mientras chistaba indignado y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos, fingiendo indiferencia hacia ella.

 _Pero la verdad era otra._

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías ocupada apoyando a _Juudaime_ en su misión. — _«Y quizás idolatrándolo como solo tú puedes hacerlo»_ , quiso agregar. Pero hasta él reconocía lo terriblemente mal que sonaba eso en su cabeza.

 _Tan lleno de celos._

—Esto... pensé que Yamamoto-kun y tú se sentirían raros si nadie venía a despedirse de ustedes. —Argumentó ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con la misma actitud despreocupada del chico de ojos verdes—. Y hablando de, ¿dónde está Yamamoto-kun?

—Che. el idiota no ha llegado y el avión despegará en cualquier momento.

—Eeeh. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Haru mostró genuina preocupación por unos momentos, antes de que Gokudera saltara sobre su lugar, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación del fanático del béisbol.

—Che, Yamamoto puede cuidarse bien solo y se las arreglará.

—Eso es verdad. —Sonrió ella, más relajada.

Hubo un momento en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, observando los taxis entrar y salir del aeropuerto, aumentando el flujo de personas cada vez más. En cierta ocasión unos altoparlantes sonaron, anunciando el inicio del abordaje de uno de los vuelos en ese horario.

Luego Haru se revolvió en su lugar, extrañamente incómoda por el vacío revoloteador que se instaló en su estómago de solo pensar que Gokudera se marchaba a Italia y no lo vería en un tiempo. _«Te extrañaré»_ —. Los echaremos de menos. Que tengan buen viaje. —Eso no sonaba ni de cerca a lo que ella pretendía decir, pero tenía miedo de ser obvia, tan apresurada.

Porque ya una vez, con Sawada Tsunayoshi, le había salido terriblemente mal. Pero esta ocasión su voz y su corazón no le permitieron cometer el mismo error una segunda vez.

Y quizá sus corazones estaban sincronizados, porque Gokudera se giró a verla de nuevo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y luego una sonrisa altiva y masculina (una que a Haru le gustaba mucho, secretamente) apareció en sus labios—. Volveremos pronto, tenlo por seguro, mujer estúpida.

Haru se relajó ante la casual paz que se presentó entre ellos y, ya entrada en confianza, le devolvió la sonrisa (de paso poniendo a la mano derecha del Vongola Décimo sumamente nervioso)—. No olvides llamar de vez en cuando, ¿De acuerdo?

Como si fuera posible para él estar al menos un día sin escuchar su molesta voz. Gokudera se encogió despacio, de pronto más desesperado que antes. Porque le costaba reconocer que ella era culpable de esa sensación extraña en su interior, esa que lo ataba a Japón, a las personas que lo esperaban, que le impedían volver a su país natal con tranquilidad.

De solo pensar que estaría lejos de ella, a pesar de ser tan insoportable y fastidiosa, volviendo imposible cualquier tipo de sana convivencia que no terminara con ellos dos gritoneándose a pesar de ya no ser más un par de adolescentes; a Gokudera se le hacía un hueco en el estómago.

Era su corazón, ese que procuraba ignorar, el que le gritaba estupideces a la voz del amor que él naturalmente siempre evadía porque simplemente no le interesaba. Su vida estaba volcada en la Familia Vongola y todos los sueños del Decimo. No en sentimentalismos baratos y, desde luego, no en Miura Haru.

 _Pero no podía contenerlo más._

—No olviden traerme algún recuerdo de Italia, ¿de acuerdo, _Estup_ -…? —Ella guardó silencio cuando sintió que el guardián a poca distancia de ella, se acercaba y cruzaba la delgada línea de su espacio personal peligrosamente. Observó en sus ojos verdes un fuego que nunca antes había percibido y al instante sus piernas se temblaron—. ¿Go-Gokudera-kun?

Él se acercó un pequeño trecho más, el suficiente para que su mano pudiera deslizarse hasta la mejilla de una expectante Haru y la distancia quedara prácticamente eliminada.

El corazón de la castaña se disparó a mil por hora al sentir el contacto. Las mariposas se alborotaron y el vacío en su estómago se incrementó, como si fuera aquel pequeño contacto lo que su interior hubiese anhelado por eones. Y es que él nunca había sido particularmente demostrativo con nada hacia ella, ¿no es verdad? No cambiaba su trato ligeramente más civilizado, ni sus conversaciones más amenas y profundas, ni las llamadas por teléfono, ni las escapadas a escondidas.

Definitivamente eran los mismos de siempre. Pero algo había cambiado en él que clamaba por ella de una manera que no recordaba de nunca antes y que le provocaba un dolor casi físico ante la idea de irse de Namimori y de Japón.

 _«Si la besaba una sola vez, ¿Será que podría soportar estar un tiempo sin ella?»_

Y mientras la mano masculina del guardián de la tormenta se contentaba con el tacto de su suave mejilla y el vaho de sus alientos comenzaba a confundirse ante la cercanía de sus rostros, Haru cerró los ojos, relajándose por fin. Entonces Gokudera la pudo sentir, casi saboreándola.

—¡Gokudera-kun!

Y entonces el encanto se acabó. Y el joven de cabellos plateados casi salta sobre su lugar para poner una distancia segura entre él y Haru, antes de que Yamamoto Takeshi se acercara lo suficiente para ponerlo al descubierto.

—Ya-Ya-... Yamamoto-kun, hola. —Saludó Haru, ligeramente turbada y ofuscada, mientras jugaba tímidamente con los mechones de cabello que la despeinaban, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y remediar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

El siempre sonriente Yamamoto los observó unos momentos, intercalando entre el rostro mosqueado del guardián de la tormenta y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Luego añadió, obviando lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellos—. Lo siento por el retraso, Gokudera-kun. No volverá a repetirse.

—¿Repetirse? ¡Como si fuera a volver a viajar contigo! —Gokudera se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y luego caminando de vuelta al interior del aeropuerto con absoluta prisa, sin detenerse a despedirse de la castaña y dejando atrás al azabache que seguía intercambiando sonrisas con una Haru refunfuñando entre dientes ante la insoportable y repentina actitud del siempre antipático guardián de la tormenta.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —Haru se enfurruñó en su lugar con las manos en jarras, observando al guardián de la tormenta perderse entre la gente. A una distancia segura de ella, Yamamoto se rió, atrayendo su atención—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Miura, disculpa a Gokudera-kun. Ni el pasar de los años le ha quitado la timidez con las mujeres, especialmente con la chica que le gusta. —Explicó Yamamoto mientras Haru le dedicaba una mirada ceñuda y extrañada, sin poder entender del todo lo que había explicado y luego, con una simple señal de despedida, salía corriendo en la dirección de Gokudera, dejando a la castaña mirando ofuscada en la dirección que ambos guardianes de la familia Vongola habían salido corriendo, sin haberle explicado una sola palabra.

No sería sino hasta esa misma noche, con los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia en un avión rumbo a Italia y lejos de las inquisidoras miradas de una chica ansiosa por obtener respuestas; que Haru Miura entendería a qué se referían las palabras de Yamamoto Takeshi en cuanto a la timidez de Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Mi tercer fic de esta parejita TuT. Oh, pero Gokudera y Haru me encantan mucho X3 aunque quizás no se note mucho que ya son adultos en este fic :c díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido mi manejo de personajes, la historia, la situación en sí? Les agradeceré muchísimo sus comentarios :D y hablando de comentarios, yo tengo tres XD

1\. Una disculpa si encontraron algún error de dedo o algo mal escrito o mal puntuado. Si encuentran algo mal, no duden en decírmelo.

2\. Este fic se relaciona con mi fic "Vergüenza", por si les interesa :3

3\. Pronto habrá más fics 5986 y TYL!5986. Sólo quédense al pendiente :3

Y ahora sí, muchas gracias por todo, gracias por su motivación para seguir escribiendo y su ánimo para leer :D ¡Nos leemos pronto en otro fic KHR!

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
